


And so the Queen Falls

by onixiracri



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onixiracri/pseuds/onixiracri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Hakuei has died. Judal expresses some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so the Queen Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my tumblr, venefix.

He doesn't care for her — not like the others. Hakuei isn't one that Judal would like to conqueror with, to wage war with. She isn't Kouen. No, she's far too kind, too caring for that — he doesn't like it. No, he needs someone that would kill without hesitation, without mercy. Despite that, though, she is one of his King Candidates - he made her a Candidate.

It's out of politeness, he tells himself, that he is going. (But really, when is Judal ever polite?) It's to look good he assures everyone else, that he attends the funeral procession. After all, it was him who gave her power, wasn't it? He made her into a soldier - isn't that how the story goes? (But for Hakuei to be struck down in battle…. even Judal is surprised).

And now he stood in front of her grave, moments after the royals gave their blessings and final words. He doesn't have anything to say, no words escape, yet he bends down in front of her and sits back on his haunches. Midnight hair encircles him — for once he doesn't care that his braid rests on the ground, that it could get dirty. No. His attention is on Hakuei.

"You could have been a Queen…" he says finally, words simply inaudible mutters under his breath. With a sigh he rests his head against an open palm, crimson eyes lazily looking over the gravestone. He clicks his tongue — he doesn't like it, it's not fitting of the princess, she deserves better.

"A graceful Queen, once overflowing with beauty and charm. You'd have been so sweet, wouldn't you? I can barely stand the thought." He chuckles under his breath, his mouth pulling up into the smallest of grins. "Oh yes, you'd make sure that everyone was happy, well-fed, care for — nothing would escape your watchful eye. You wouldn't wage war, but you would be powerful. You'd make a strong Queen."

Finally he stands and turns away, turns his back on his former candidate. There is nothing left to be said, nothing left for him to do. One cannot bring back the dead, not even the Magi. There's no point in staying, then, knowing that there's not one thing he can do about her death.

He's already taken care of those who killed her.


End file.
